


Drowning (in love?)

by amaranthineefflorescence



Series: Inuyasha (anime) short stories [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drama & Romance, F/M, Matter of Life and Death, Not Beta Read, One Shot, slightly dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranthineefflorescence/pseuds/amaranthineefflorescence
Summary: She floated





	Drowning (in love?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brandypandyxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandypandyxxx/gifts).



> I do not own any of the characters  
> This has been inspired by Clarity-The heart of Inu Daiyokai by brandypandyxxx on fanfiction.net,it is a great story so I recommend checking it out

_**Drowning (in love?)  
** _

* * *

 

She floated, the azure coolness around her soaking her clothes and chilling her to the bones. The color rivaling that of her eyes. They were truly an oddity, matching her unique character, flitting through emotions the way a child´s book would with images. Each mirroring her soul. She could feel the current playing with her hair, putting it a certain way and then deciding on a new on as her journey continud, deeper down until she would feel the lush sand on her skin as her life would wither away.

He would not let this happen.

Silky strands of somehing caressing her skin brought her out of her reverie. Opening her eyes for the first time after having closed them some time ago,she was met with blurry pools of rich gold. Why HE was here was a mystery to her, but she could make out something akin to a glimmer of worry in his eyes as his grip on her tightened while she could feel her conciousness slip away, letting the orphic images of her mind and subconciousness take over.

This meager excuse of a priestrss had done it now. Running into a battlefield without a proper weapon,a great amount of spiritual power left or whatsoever. And for what? She obviously felt the need to protect her friends, a really daring thing to do in that situation, but this little human has always surprised him. If not with her loyalty and pureness which most humans in this time did not posses, then for her feisty attitude and her courage. A truly interesting little thing indeed. But that does not explain why his beast took notice of her, plaguing his mind with images of her, them, lusting after her and calling her a worthy mate, her, a human. Mating her was not even an option, he would not teint his blood further by laying or mating with a human just to please his beast. He needed a strong heir to rule the west after him, she would not be able to give that to him, as often as his beast liked to object, insisting on slumbering powers inside the miko. But with her still form in his arms he was not able to fight it any longer,his eyes bleeding the crimson he knew as his beast as it growled two words into his consiousness before it slipped away from his grasp.

_**"protect mate"** _


End file.
